


When We're Honest

by NightlingGale



Category: 90210 (2008), Beverly Hills 90210 (1990)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlingGale/pseuds/NightlingGale
Summary: Starting at the ending of season four when Silver finds herself at odds with her feelings for Liam and Navid, while craving for a family of her own. Naomi plans her future with Max after giving up her job opportunity in New York for him. Meanwhile, after watching Adrianna heartfelt declaration of love at Dixion hospital bedside, Annie realized what she really wanted, hoping it wasn't too late.
Relationships: Adrianna Tate-Duncan/Dixon Wilson, Erin Silver & Annie Wilson, Erin Silver/Dixon Wilson, Erin Silver/Liam Court, Liam Court/Annie Wilson, Naomi Clark/Max Miller, Navid Shirazi/Adrianna Tate-Duncan, Navid Shirazi/Erin Silver, Teddy Montgomery/Erin Silver
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	When We're Honest

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like Navid and Silver together, this isn't the story for you. Sorry.

Choices between love and fear are a girl's worst nightmare. 

Especially in Beverly Hills, where love always seemed to come second to priorities. Jobs, friendships, families, and even more love, itself. 

Sparkling brown eyes warmed a certain blonde's heart, her skin radiant from a lustful reunion between old lovers. Breathing softly with gentle a breeze of relief filling her lungs, Naomi giggled in reaction to the tingling sensation she felt from Max's fingers playing in her hair. Since her declaration of her love at his failed wedding to Madison, Naomi and Max wasted no time rekindling their lost romance. 

But with their flaming love relayed with lost chances in other fields of life, Naomi complexed within her own mind, faltering her smile. 

"What's wrong, beautiful?" Max coaxed with a heart-throbbing tone, sitting up in their bed with his shoulder pressed into his pillow and his face statued on in the palm of his hand. Knowing based on the conflicted convection on his lover's face that something troubled Naomi's precious mind. 

"What are we going to do about work?" Naomi questioned, concerned about her current unemployment, and Max's current business partner; Alec. "He hates me, Max, but I know you don't trust anyone to do what he does for your company." 

"Alec doesn't hate you, Nai. He just thinks we might be rushing back into a relationship too soon." Max argued nonchalantly. 

"In other cases, I wouldn't care about what invaluable opinion of a work colleague had on my relationship." Naomi gagged, sensing some personal growth in herself that she wasn't sure she liked. "But Alec isn't just your business partner, he's your friend, and friends' opinions matter. I don't want him to get between us, Max."

"Then he won't," Max assured the worried blonde with a kiss on her forehead. However, Naomi still felt uneasy about the whole situation. 

"What we need to be more worried about is finding you the perfect job you deserve." Max laughed playfully. "One as brilliant as you." 

Naomi nodded, craving to get back on the work scene. Perhaps as her own boss if she could get a new business idea off the ground. After giving up that excellent job offer in New York for a life with her estranged love, Naomi believed she should make the best of the job force that she could. 

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Annie stood by on right-hand man duty, observing how attentive Adrianna was to Dixon while he recovered from his car accident. The weeks her brother spent in a deep coma helped Annie and Adrianna see what they truly wanted in life, as far as romance went. 

Although she guaranteed herself holy points by dating a priest, Annie knew that breaking up with Caleb was the right thing to do. Especially since listening to Ade at Dixon bedside two weeks ago processing their kindred love for one another. How they were magnets, always inside one another's orbit. That despite all odds keeping them apart, they were brought back together. As if they were stronger than force in this mortal world. 

Annie remembered when she had that kind of love, and she remembered how she let that same love go at the beginning of the year when he came ready to lay the world at her feet. 

She spent months trying to make her life work after ending things with Liam, found her life spiraling out of control more than it was when he wasn't around all summer. No wonder nothing worked for her. It was because the person that made her universe work no longer existed within her world. She chose to let him go and now Liam was trapped in a love triangle with one of her closest friends. 

"How did you do this to yourself?" Teddy laughed as Silver agonized over choosing between Navid and Liam. "While our friend has trouble balance their love lives with a single guy you manage to rope in two great guys, but you have no idea who you want to be with." 

Rolling her eyes, Silver eyed the blonde former tennis player with a you're-not-help expression. "Thank you for rehashing everything I already know." 

"Sorry, I'm just confused about how you let things you this far." Teddy shrugged. "I mean, you've been through this before with." 

Thinking back to high school, Silver could only compare her current situation to the one she had with Dixon and Ethan. "That was a totally different situation, Teddy. Ethan and I didn't have what Liam and I do." 

Scrunching up his face, Teddy shook his head. "I'm not talking about that guy. I never even met the infamous Ethan." 

"Then what are you talking about?" Silver chimed, confused as her gay best friend. 

"I'm talking about when you and Ade fought over Navid," Teddy recalled from their senior year when Silver found herself slyly stealing Navid affections when Ade was being a crappy girlfriend. 

"That was different too." Silver snorted, unable to the similarities.

"Not really." Teddy chuckled. "Navid fell for you because you were there for him when Adrianna was caught up in her tabloid fame, and Navid family was falling apart. He fell for you because you were there to put up the pieces when his life crashed and burned just like Liam was here for you when you're fell apart. Navid wasn't here when you needed him, so Liam filled that void. Just admit, Sil, you fell for Liam because Navid wasn't around to play the role of the loving boyfriend." 

Huffing, Silver sat back in her seat with her arms crossed, wanting to refute Teddy's claims. No matter how brutal the blonde's word was though, they were far from a lie. 

"Ask yourself, Silver. Would you have fallen for Liam if Navid never left to begin?" Teddy added. "Falling in love and filling a void are two things that are easy to confuse." 

Nodding, Silver acknowledged Teddy's theory, allowing herself to accept that there might be some truth to his words. That didn't change her position though. 

"I still love them both, though, Teddy." Silver softly disclosed. "Even if I just wanted Liam some kind of void that Navid left, I know what I feel for Liam is real." 

"Yeah, but are you going to continue to use Liam as a place holder for the void that Navid left?" Teddy inquired, knowing that Silver knew his truth had merit. "Or will you address the fact Liam was only there because Navid wasn't. Because if that's the case, Navid is back. And you owe it to yourself, and to them, to not start something with Liam if you know you and Navid aren't finished."


End file.
